


Do trzech

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [30]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Tropes, Zakazane Pairingi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Grimm przechodzi obok sklepu trzy razy, zanim Monroe nabiera podejrzeń. Wtedy jest już jednak za późno.





	Do trzech

**Author's Note:**

> trope:   
> ive walked past this cafe 4 times because im hopelessly lost but gdi stop laughing at me

Kiedy Monroe widzi pierwszy raz Grimma, ten szuka zaginionej dziewczynki. Wie, że to Grimm, ponieważ wszystko w nim się kurczy. Poza tym rozpoznanie na twarzy mężczyzny mówi mu, że ten widział go zwogowanego i wie co jest grane. Monroe nie ucieka tylko dlatego, że są w miejscu publicznym, a to nie zamierzchłe czasy. Grimm nie zetnie mu głowy w środku dnia na oczach policjantów, nawet jeśli to jego kumple.

Kiedy widzi go po raz kolejny, zostaje aresztowany. W sumie nie tego się spodziewał, ale przynajmniej żyje.

***  
Prawie zapomina, że Grimm mieszka w tym samym mieście co on. Nie alarmuje Rosalee, bo nie chce jej straszyć. Poza tym wypuścili go z aresztu, gdy tylko okazało się, że nie mają dowodów przeciwko nim. Zresztą Grimm znajduje dziecko i sądząc po tym, że nie mają sprawcy, ten pewnie rozkłada się gdzieś w jakimś lesie.

Monroe nie ma z tym problemu. Skoro jakiś Wesen porwał dziecko powinien się liczyć z tym, że społeczność nie stanie za nim murem. Monroe lubi w zasadzie dzieci. Z dala od siebie.

Siedzą zatem z Rosalee nad filiżanką parującej herbaty, kompletnie się niczego nie spodziewając i wtedy widzi go po raz kolejny. Grimm wydaje się czymś mocno zaaferowany, kiedy mija ich. Monroe dostrzega go kątem oka i nawet zastanawia się czy się nie przewidział. Ma taką nadzieję. Może zresztą mężczyzna go nie widział, bo przecież znajdują się za wystawową szybą. Nikt bardzo nie zwraca uwagi na sklep Rosalee, bo jest głównie skierowany do Wesenów, ale to nie znaczy, że czasami nie zagląda tutaj regularny człowiek.

Grimm znika z pola jego widzenia i Monroe bierze głębszy oddech. To jedynie jego paranoja.

Wtedy Grimm pojawia się po raz kolejny. Tym razem przechodzi o wiele wolniej, rozglądając się w każdą stronę. Nie patrzy na niego, ale Monroe i tak się spina, a Rosalee dotyka uspokajająco jego dłoni.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta kobieta.

Jego gardło jest zaciśnięte, bo chociaż Grimm groził mu jedynie delikatnie podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania, idiotycznie bezpiecznie się poczuł, gdy nie widzieli się przez kilka kolejnych dni.

Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej.

Chociaż to może faktycznie być jego paranoja, bo przez chwilę nie widzi Grimma. Może zatem facet szukał w tej okolicy czegoś innego. Monroe zresztą tutaj nie mieszka. Wpadł jedynie do Rosalee po to, aby zaprosić ją na herbatę. Uwielbia ich wspólne popołudnia.

\- Nic – mówi, bo nie ma sensu denerwować Rosalee. – Wydawało mi się, że widzę kogoś znajomego, ale to… - zaczyna i urywa, bo Grimm pojawia się tuż obok niego.

Znaczy Monroe widzi go przed sobą. Grimm stoi na chodniku przed sklepem Rosalee i patrzy nawet w przeciwnik kierunku, ale gdyby nie szyba mogliby się dotknąć. Monroe nie wie co z tym zrobić. Szczególnie, kiedy Grimm obraca się wokół własnej osi, a potem odchodzi.

\- O Boże – wyrwa mu się.

Nie wie czy Grimm jest tutaj po niego. Mógł być śledzony od dłuższego czasu, bo przecież jeden Wesen musiał znać również innych. I może ten Grimm chce dopaść każdego w tym mieście. A on jak ostatni idiota doprowadził go do Rosalee.

\- Monroe? – mówi kobieta ewidentnie zaniepokojona.

\- Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia – rzuca, podnosząc się.

Herbata nadal paruje, ale on jej już nie wypije. Musi znaleźć się daleko stąd zanim Grimm odkryje, w którym budynku mieszka Rosalee.

Wie, że to jest ostatnia szansa, więc odwraca się i patrzy na nią, chcąc przekazać jej tym spojrzeniem wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć jej przez ostatnie tygodnie. Nie mają zbyt wiele czasu, a mogliby być razem tak szczęśliwy. Czuje to w koniuszkach swoich palców.

Ma ochotę zawyć.

Zamiast tego jednak całuje Rosalee, a ona wydaje z siebie początkowo zaskoczony dźwięk, ale nie odpycha go.

Naprawdę żałuje, że nie mają więcej czasu.

Wybiega na ulicę i to było dość idiotyczne, bo wpada wprost na Grimma.

\- O! Hej ty! Monroe, prawda? – pyta mężczyzna. – Słuchaj, głupia sprawa. Zgubiłem się. Wiem, że za bardzo za mną nie przepadasz po aresztowaniu, ale muszę znaleźć jednego takiego… - zaczyna i urywa. – Bobra.

\- Bobra – wyrywa mu się. – O nie. Nie doniosę na jednego ze swoich! – mówi i ma nadzieję, że przejdzie do historii.

Grimm spogląda na niego jak na idiotę, a potem coś przemyka mężczyźnie po twarzy, bo patrzy na niego zszokowany.

\- Ty się mnie boisz – stwierdza Grimm.

\- No raczej – odpowiada Monroe i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nie wziął jeszcze nóg za pas.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczyna Grimm ponownie, podnosząc ręce do góry, jakby chciał pokazać, że nie jest uzbrojony. – Jestem Nick. W moim domu był hydraulik, który wydał z siebie pisk na mój widok i uciekł. Wyglądał jak bóbr. Znaczy… miał coś z twarzą. Zapomniał zabrać sprzęt. Chciałem mu go oddać – wyjaśnia z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Ktoś staje za nim i wie po prostu, że to Rosalee.

\- O hej – rzuca Nick zaskakująco przyjaźnie.

Monroe bardziej słyszy niż widzi jak Rosalee woguje.

\- Twoim znajomym jest Grimm? – pyta kobieta i jej głos nie jest w zasadzie aż tak podniesiony.

Nadal nie wie dlaczego nie uciekają. Zadaje sobie również to pytanie, kiedy wyjaśniają, że hydraulik nie jest bobrem, ale Eisbiberem i to ogromna różnica.

 


End file.
